


Hard to Relax

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge, massage (implied), spa vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/26/18: “body, pleasant, fun”





	Hard to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/26/18: “body, pleasant, fun”

The spa’s name, Pleasant Springs, wasn’t very creative but Stiles forgot about that once he saw Derek, stretched out face down on a massage table, only a tiny towel, a futile gesture at modesty, across his bare butt.

Stiles was springing a boner before anyone even touched his body.

He lay down on the table beside Derek’s, thinking of how they’d promised each other orgasms no less than three times a day for the duration of their week's stay and how sex with his mellowed-out husband-to-be was going to be such fun.

Of course his boner problem wasn’t going away.


End file.
